


Marked As Mine

by bloodamber



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe, BAMF Magnus Bane, Demon Deals, Downworlders, Eventual Smut, Imprisonment, M/M, Master/Slave, Ownership, POV Alec Lightwood, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodamber/pseuds/bloodamber
Summary: In a world where Downworld’s reign supreme, Shadowhunters are stuck on the fringes of society, forced to keep themselves hidden or face certain extinction at the hands of those they had kept oppressed for so long. But desperate circumstances force Alexander Lightwood to risk everything to make a deal with the mysterious and feared high warlock, Magnus Bane.“The life you knew is gone. You belong to me now.”





	Marked As Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing around in my brain since the end of last year and the final season of Shadowhunters has me filled to the brim with Malec feels so I thought I would channel them into something productive :P I can't promise a regular posting schedule but I promise to update when I can!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ♥︎
> 
> [EDIT: As of 05/02/20 this chapter has been updated with new details I wanted to include and is now almost double the length!]

It was getting dark by the time Alec made his way across town. 

The bundle in his arms made travel slow and more likely to get caught but he was skilled at avoiding notice and his purpose for being in Downworlder territory was too important to let the risks stop him.

Creeping carefully to the corner of the alleyway he had cut through Alec looked around. Tapping into his fading hearing rune, he strained his ears for the sounds of anything nearby. When he could hear nothing after a few tense minutes of listening he stepped out and sprinted across the street into the waiting shadows on the other side. Once he was safely out of sight again he looked around again for any sign he was in the right place.

The neighborhood he was currently in was home to some of the biggest names in the Downworld. It was an area regarded with much trepidation by the Shadowhunter community due to the sheer number warlocks, werewolves and fair folk that had flocked to the area. He had already felt the slippery sensation of walking through a powerful glamour that he knew would make it all but invisible to the mundanes.

The streets were wide and lined with large trees that in the day time would have made for a beautiful sight but at night took on a sinister edge, their branches casting shadows in which anything could be lurking. The houses themselves were large and varied in outward appearance, most having been adapted to suit their supernatural inhabitants. 

There had been a time, he had been told, when Shadowhunters used to live in such luxury. When their home country of Idris hadn't been an overcrowded stronghold but a place of spectacle. But that had been a long time ago.

The Downworlder uprising had happened years before he was born, a fierce battle between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders; who had united against them and driven the Shadowhunters into near extinction. They had been forced to retreat back to Idris that barely managed to withstand the attacks on its borders, but not without drastic losses – both in people and resources.

His parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood had become loyal followers of the charismatic and overzealous Valentine Morgenstern during that time, believing absolutely in his vision and dream of seeing the Downworlders once again brought to their knees and snuffed out. They had followed him from Idris and settled in New York and started raising a family to follow the same indoctrinated ways, wanting to shape him and his younger siblings into perfect little soldiers for Valentine's army.

As their firstborn, his parents had been all the more hard on him. As long as Alec could remember he had been held to the highest of standards, needing to be faster, stronger and smarter than any other Shadowhunter around him.

Praise was hard-earned and failure met with cold disappointment or punishments designed to make him stronger. And wanting to make his parents proud he had dedicated his entire life to following the orders and the will of the Clave, and by extension – Valentine. He had spent every free moment he had training, practicing with bow and blade until his fingers would bleed and studying anything he could get his hands on regarding the different demons and Downworlders they would face out in the field. 

He had been all too eager to gain his first marks and join the elite team of Shadowhunters led by Valentine himself. One of his best memories was the proud smiles on his parents faces when they had been given the news.

But then he’d started to go out on missions, and that was when it had all started going wrong.

Alec still had nightmares of the things he witnessed – of the  _ blood _ and  _ screams _ and  _ pleas _ for mercy that would haunt him until the day he died.

Because Valentine didn’t believe in mercy, his orders were always to kill – preaching of making the world pure again by wiping out all of those with demon blood, including those Downworlders who were innocent victims. 

And that was when he had realized, their missions weren’t about protection. They were about revenge. 

Shaking his head, Alec forced himself to focus. He couldn’t afford to be distracted while so deep in enemy territory – when any Downworlder would happily tear him to shreds as soon as they saw the runes on his skin.

Moving from shadow to shadow, Alec continued to scan the street for his destination. He only had a brief description of the place he was trying to find, but after half a block he found it, understanding why he had been told _‘you_ _will know when you see it’_.

The house of Magnus Bane was massive, taking up nearly the entire next block. Distinguishable from its neighbors by a dark brick exterior. A large bay of steps led up to the entranceway that was marked with a golden plaque that had the name BANE engraved on it in large cursive letters.

The door was deep mahogany, intricately carved with archaic symbols that hummed with power the closer he got. The largest symbol – a slitted eye made up of overlapping curved lines – was carved into the center of the door started to glow as he reached the top step causing Alec to falter and freeze in alarm. When nothing bad happened in the moments that followed he gathered his courage, shifting the weight in his arms so he could lift the ancient door knocker and let it fall. There was a heavy booming sound that echoed for a few moments before silence fell once again.

Alec stood unsure. As the seconds dragged on he considered knocking again, desperate enough to incur the wrath the Warlock within if it granted him an audience faster. Leaving wasn't an option. Not when what he had come to ask for was too important to give up. 

While he waited he looked down at the cause for his desperation – his baby sister, who was tucked against his chest, looking frail and sick.

Izzy had been born when he was only four but he remembered holding her for the first time and feeling a fierce urge to protect. That instinct had never gone away and only become more necessary over the years as she grew up and was subject to the same strict rules and training he was. It was worse seeing her struggle with the same high standards his parents had set for him, seeing how she was forced to give up her childhood to learn how best to fight and kill. Made to hide her emotions because they were seen as a weakness.

She had always been a fiercely independent soul, thinking she could take on everything herself and never one to ask for help, thinking it made her seem weak.

So after getting injured during a mission hunting down rogue Shax demons who had managed to sting her with poisoned claws, she had kept the true state of her injury to herself. Instead, approaching Aldertree for help in recovering faster.

Aldertree, one of Valentine’s most fanatic followers had found a way to harness the venom from a vampire's bite and turn it into a drug that could mask the pain of almost any wound and increase the healing tenfold. It was also instantly addictive, producing a high, unlike any other drug that led to a withdrawal just as extreme. The longer the drug was used, the more dependent the body became on it until the process of withdrawal would kill you.

Izzy had been taking the drug every day for the past two weeks since her injury and although he had noticed her looking more pale and gaunt he had accepted her excuses and deflections. He was ashamed to think it had only been the last few days that he had realized how dire her situation had gotten.

He had only managed to get the whole story from her when she was too sick to hide it anymore and had been ready to kill Aldertree for the state he had reduced his sister. But after realizing just how badly she was suffering, and discovering her Iratze rune did nothing to alleviate the pain he knew she was beyond Shadowhunter help. Aldertree could wait but his sister could not.

So in the days that followed he had frantically searched for ways to get Izzy the help she needed, seeking out those in the Institute who had been known to consort with Warlocks in the past – their magic being the only thing Alec could think of that would cure his sister.

He had neglected his normal duties, avoiding his parents and with more difficulty, Jace. He knew his parents would forbid him from taking Izzy to get the help she needed – especially if said help came from a Downworlder – and as much as it pained him to keep his own parabatai in the dark, he knew that whatever he did for Izzy would have to be behind the backs of the Institute. And Jace was incapable of being subtle. He was certain Aldertree would be dead if Jace had been the one to discover the truth of Izzy’s condition and he shuddered to think of the consequences of going after someone as influential as Aldertree.  

Most of the Shadowhunters he had talked to had mentioned a name: Magnus Bane. Argued to be the most powerful Warlock in the city – in part due to his father being Asmodeus, one of the most powerful greater demons noted in the Shadowhunter records. None that Alec approached had actually dared go to him for help, seeking out lesser warlocks to fix their problems. But Alec knew his sister needed help from the best if she was going to have any hope of surviving.

The sound of the door unlatching pulled Alec from his thoughts and he looked up to find a glowing golden orb floating in front of him. It hovered in place for a few moments before moving back into the house. Realizing this was to be his guide to Magnus Bane Alec stepped forward over the threshold, shivering when he felt a wash of cold engulf his body. 

Despite his limited knowledge of Warlock magic, Alec was pretty certain he was walking through a powerful ward of some sort. He could feel it clinging to him, sending pricking waves of energy over his body. 

A couple of steps into the house he stumbled and fell to one knee when his ankle flared up in pain - the skin of his lower calf burning where he had a small seraph blade strapped.

Putting Izzy down carefully on the floor Alec scrambled to pull up his right pant leg and pull the knife from its sheath, tossing it away from him. Immediately the burning sensation ceased and he breathed out a sigh of relief, glad he had decided not to arm himself more. He had left his bow and quiver back at the Institute, not wanting to send the wrong message when meeting with Bane but had forgotten all about the blade he always kept strapped to his ankle. He just had to hope he hadn’t screwed up his chances at negotiating a deal before he had even been granted an audience. 

Gathering Izzy in his arms again Alec stood up. feeling naked without any sort of weapon on him but forcibly shaking off the feeling of vulnerability. He still had his stele on him, strapped to his forearm, and it was enough to settle his nerves. As a trained Shadowhunter that should be enough if things went wrong.

The orb was still hovering in the air in front of him and Alec took a moment to fortify himself before continuing forward. He couldn’t turn back now.

The passageway he was led through was decorated as ostentatiously as he would have expected, deep red wallpaper with accented gold trimming catching the light. Various paintings, statues, and trinkets lined the lushly carpeted passage and he stared around with wide eyes at the sheer amount of wealth on display. It was a far cry from the military-style barracks back in the Institute.

Izzy shifted restlessly in his arms, and he pulled his attention from his surroundings to look down, watching as her face contorted in pain. He was struck once again with how fiercely he loved her. It hurt him to see her so weak and helpless, but if he had any say in the matter it wouldn’t be for that much longer.

. . .

Magnus Bane was everything he had expected - and not. 

Dressed in nothing but a pair of black silk pants and matching robe with gold trim Bane sat on a large ostentatious throne, long legs thrown carelessly over one armrest as he slouched against the other.

Judging by his build Alec guessed Bane would be tall, although not as tall as him. With tanned skin and features that hinted at southeast Asian heritage.

His hair was meticulously styled, every strand positioned in a way that must have been aided by magic - or copious amounts of hair spray. Earrings decorated his ears and heavy rings glittered across his knuckles. Dark kohl outlined golden eyes that were slit like a cat.

“What brings a child of Nephilim to my home?” His voice when he spoke, was deep and faintly accented. Alec didn’t miss the way the word Nephilim was spat like a curse.

Alec’s tongue felt stuck to the roof of his mouth. Now he was here, in front of  _ the _ Magnus Bane, he was at a loss of words. The cat eyes were unnerving, pinning him where he stood and Bane when shifted on the throne, his robe slipped revealing more of his golden-brown skin and toned abdomen that was unmarked by a bellybutton. Alec caught himself staring before quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment, discomforted at another reminder of Bane's inhuman status.

“Speak, before I decide to throw you out for wasting my time.” The words were cold, his tone indicating Alec would suffer if he decided to waste anymore of Bane’s time.

“My sister is sick.” Alec blurted out at the threat, his tongue finally unsticking. “She has been taking Yin Fen.”

Bane raised an eyebrow at the mention of the drug, and his eyes lowered to look at Izzy where she was curled in Alec’s arms.

"And here I thought the Shadowhunters considered themselves above such things."

"She was injured and it helped her heal. She didn't know what it would do to her after that." Alec shot back defensively, not liking Bane’s patronizing tone.

“Surely you have your precious angelic runes to heal in such occasions? I fail to see why you went to all this trouble to seek me out.” Bane paused, his expression turning appraising as he looked Alec up and down in a way that was entirely predatory. “Although I am not sorry you did.”

Ignoring the way his skin prickled under Bane’s scrutiny Alec tried to explain. 

"Don't you think I’ve already tried those? I’ve tried every healing rune I know and nothing helps. She only continues to get worse." He knew his words sounded desperate and he could only imagine his parent’s disappointment in him for sounding so weak in front of someone like Magnus Bane. But Alec was far past pride.

"I came to make a deal with you to help her. Please." Bane regarded him for a long moment and Alec held his breath, trying not to panic as he considered what he would do if Bane refused to help. He was aware there was no one else he could turn to. Without Bane's help, Izzy would die.

Then, Bane snapped his fingers and a low ottoman style couch appeared in front of Alec making him jump.

"I will need to examine her."

Alec hesitated at the request, all of his training and protective instincts warning him against letting Magnus near Izzy while so vulnerable.

“Sometime tonight, Shadowhunter,” Bane remarked, the impatience clear in his voice and Alec hurried to set Izzy down on the couch, smoothing Izzy’s hair back tenderly before stepping away.

Bane stood from his throne in a single fluid move once Alec was done and sauntered his way over until he was standing over Izzy.

He brought his hands up to hover over Izzy’s still form, twisting them in complex patterns. Light blue magic gathered in his palms and with a flick of his wrists, Bane sent it into Izzy’s body. Alec had to hold himself back from attacking Bane out of instinct to pull his sister to safety. His fingers itched for his bow or even the knife he’d left at the entranceway, feeling more helpless than he had ever been.

As Bane’s magic continued to enter Izzy’s body Bane looked over at him. “What is your name, Shadowhunter?”

“I– I’m Alec. That is, my name is Alexander. Alexander Lightwood. But everyone just calls me Alec so–” Alec cut himself off, mortified at the babble that has just come out of his mouth. He was a trained Shadowhunter for Raziel’s sake.

Surprisingly Bane’s mouth had curved up, amused, but Alec had also seen the way Bane’s eyes flashed at the mention of his last name. Perhaps Bane recognized it, the Lightwood family had a long and proud history that spanned back centuries and it could have been that Bane had encountered one of his ancestors in the time Before – when Shadowhunters and Downworlders still mixed.

“Well Alexander, your sister is very lucky to be alive right now.” Bane said, as his flow of magic cut off, the remaining blue mist dissipating within seconds. 

Alec was immediately by his sister’s side, gripping one of her cold hands and checking her over for any adverse effects Bane’s magic may have had on her, but it was hard to tell when she was already so gaunt and pale. 

“Can you help her?” He asked, hardly daring to let himself hope.

“I could.” Bane said, drawing Alec’s attention away from his sister.

Bane let the silence drag out before adding, “at a price, of course.”

Alec scrambled to his feet, feeling like he needed to be on an even footing with Bane to have any hope at negotiating for his sister’s treatment, but relieved that he wasn’t being refused outright. He fixed his expression into something more neutral, meeting Bane’s yellow-eyed stare with his own before responding.

“Name it.”

Bane smiled at that, his golden eyes calculating. “The question is, Alexander, how much are you willing to give…”

“I don’t have much money,” Alec admitted. The Clave didn’t exactly pay Shadowhunters for their service, especially not since the Downworlders had robbed most of the Institutes of their treasures.

“But I am a skilled fighter. I could protect you–”

“It’s adorable that you think I would require your help in protecting myself.” Magnus conjured a ball of fire in his palm, the flames lighting up his face eerily. “Or have you forgotten who you are talking to?” Alec felt a strong urge to take a step back.

“I– I will give you whatever you want– anything within my power to give you.” Alec blurted out, getting more desperate the longer this negotiation went on, aware of how little he actually had to offer. He knew he should be more careful in his offer – shouldn’t reveal just how desperate he was – but there was very little he wouldn’t give to save his sister.

Magnus Bane lifted a hand to his chin, black-painted nails tapping out against his lips as he made a show of thinking it over. Alec tried not to fidget under the intense scrutiny Bane gave him, keeping his back straight and holding the warlock's eyes.

“For her life…” Bane began after long deliberation, “I would require yours in return. That sounds fair, don't you think?”

Alec balked, swallowing back the instinctual refusal as icy dread crawled up his spine and fear settled in the pit of his stomach. He’d heard of the steep prices warlocks would demand for their services but he didn't think Izzy's health would cost his life. 

Breaking eye contact with Bane, Alec looked down at his baby sister and tried to calm his racing thoughts and consider his options rationally. He couldn’t allow himself to panic when he was so close to making a deal. Izzy was moving restlessly on the couch, her expression pinched in pain face contorted in pain and her breathing labored. He knew she didn’t have long left before the drugs in her body killed her and at that moment he knew that he would do anything to keep her alive, including sacrificing his own life.

Having steeled himself he straightened and looked up to once again meet those golden eyes that had been watching him intently.

“I accept your price.” Bane smiled, looking as smug as a cat that got the cream. Alec shuddered, horrified that his death would bring the creature before him so much joy. But he refused to take his words back – instead, voicing his request.

“With one condition.” Bane narrowed his eyes and Alec hastened to explain before the warlock could refuse.  “I want to see my sister's recovery and ensure she is allowed to leave. Our agreement is my life for hers. If she dies then any agreement is null and void.”

“Clever Nephilim.” Bane praised, not sounding angry at the request like Alec would have expected. “Very well. I shall grant you three days in which to see your sister through recovery and you have my word she will be allowed to leave when fully cured. I will have a guest room prepared for you here.”

“Thank you,” Alec said, feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders now he knew Izzy would be getting the help she needed – resolutely ignoring the price he had just agreed on to secure it.

“Don’t thank me just yet. The next few days will not be easy.”

With a flourish and a puff of blue smoke, a vial appeared in Bane’s hands, only a few inches tall and filled with a pearly white substance.

“This will purge the contamination of Yin Fen from her body,” Bane explained, “but she will still need to go through the withdrawal process.” 

Alec nodded and stepped forward to take it but Magnus held the vile back, out of reach.

“Not so fast, Alexander.” Bane admonished, snapping his fingers to summon a small table in front of them. On its surface sat a single sheet of parchment and an old-fashioned feather quill. “We have some business to conclude before you get your cure.”

Alec swallowed back his frustration at the delay and looked down at the parchment in front of him. It was marked at the top with the same slitted eye symbol that had been on Bane’s front door. Underneath was a succinct paragraph that outlined their deal, complete with Alec’s additional requests. His eyes caught on the sentence at the bottom of the page above the dotted line.

> _ “In exchange for services rendered I hereby forfeit my life to the High Warlock, Magnus Bane” _

It looked so much worse written out in black and white and Alec stared down at the paper for a long moment, knowing that after he signed it there would be no going back. But he had already made his choice, so after a few more seconds of hesitation, Alec picked up the quill and looked for the inkpot.

“It must be signed in blood,” Bane explained.

That detail had Alec swallowing hard but he nodded in acceptance, mouth too dry to speak and after a moment he used the sharp tip of the quill to pierce the middle finger of his left hand. Dipping the tip in the blood that welled up, Alec signed his full name across the bottom of the parchment, forcing his hands not to shake. As soon as he finished the parchment disappeared from the table and appeared in Bane’s hand and he studied it quickly, apparently satisfied when he disappeared it along with the table and quill still stained with Alec’s blood.

He then offered the vial which Alec accepted, their fingers brushing causing Alec to snatch his hand quickly, tucking the potion away carefully in his jacket pocket.

“Do be sure to give her the entire vile. She will need every drop to recover in her current state.” Bane advised, and Alec nodded again before gathering his sister back into his arms.

A snap of Bane’s fingers had another glowing orb appeared in an open doorway different to the one he had entered through. Taking that as his cue, Alec started walking towards the exit. He was almost at the door when Bane’s voice rang out again.

“Oh, and Alexander,” Alec turned to see Bane wearing a self-satisfied smirk, his eyes roving lazily down Alec’s body again before coming up to meet his gaze, “I do hope you said your goodbyes before coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! ❤️
> 
> You can also find me on **[tumblr](http://bloodamber.tumblr.com/)** or **[twitter.](https://twitter.com/bloodamber26)**


End file.
